Love Me For Who I Truly Am
by homestyle1
Summary: It really hurt when you are something different and when your lover found out they think of you as a monster rather than still loving you. Sakura was a witch and when Syaoran found out he push her away. but when he realize his mistake it might be too late
1. An Ominous Night

At every witch's 16 birthday, they must go out to the world to do a deed that will make them a true witch. When their 16th birthday comes the elders would gather together and select a world for witches to do their tasks at. Besides that, witches were to have a pet accompanying them along the way. Sakura, who is a witch, got chosen to go to the planet Earth. There she was to remain until she finishes an appropriate assignment. However, if within 2 years and still hasn't accomplish the mission, the witch will be disqualified and forever banished. Meaning, the witch will no longer be a witch and not only that, she will be expelled to the inadequate world for witches and shall live there for eternity.  
  
"Mother I shall miss you while I'm gone and please wait for my return." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes. "Sakura, this is your first time out. I hope you take good care of yourself and don't hurry through your task as much as I want you home soon." Sakura's mother said as tears start rolling down her face. "Yes mother." Sakura replied while she hugged her mother. As Sakura finish saying byes to her friends and family, she realized something was missing. "Wait! Where is my stuff animal?" Sakura asked anxiously. "Who? That weird looking yellowy stuff animal?" Asked Touya. "Yes! Do you know where he is Touya?" Sakura inquired as she starts searching around frantically. "-__-.I'm ashamed of you Sakura. You're 15 and are you telling me you still want to bring your ugly little stuff animal with you? I don't think you're ready for this task Sakura. Such babies like you will take you 10 years before you can even accomplish the assignment." Touya teased. Sakura glared at her brother, "For your information, it's not my ideas to bring a stuff animal along. The elders said we each are to have a pet.but I don't understand why they are giving us stuff animals."  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura found the stuff animal in the bathroom. As she brings the stuff animal out, she began to wonder. ~How in the world did that stuff animal end up in the bathroom? I thought I put it in my bag. Hmmm.very weird. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Walking into the Cage of Transportation, Sakura sat on the broom that will bring her to planet Earth. In the middle of the night, Sakura arrived at Earth. The broom then vanished leaving Sakura alone in the chilly night. "Now what am I suppose to do? I don't have the slightest idea where I am and exactly where am I suppose to sleep at?" Sakura asked no one in particular. "Oh great, not only am I starting off a bad start, but I'm talking to myself." She muttered.  
  
Sakura began to wander around the street looking for a place where she can rest for the night. After 7 hours of sitting on the broom, Sakura was very tired. After roaming the street for a while, she found herself in an unusual place. There was indeed something very weird about it. For one, she saw a ladder standing up that was attached to a long board. Not only that but she saw what seem to be two strings of metals hanging down fasten to a huge black rubber. The black rubber looked like you could sit on them which was what Sakura did since her feet was tired from walking around aimlessly. As Sakura sat down on the black rubber, she moved around trying to adjust herself. Suddenly it began to swing back and forth slowly. Sakura jumped up and made sure she was 3 feet away from it. Looking confusedly at the black rubber thing Sakura scratched her head. "Did that thing just moved?" She asked nervously. Just then the wind began to pick up and the trees starting moving like somebody was shaking it crazily. Not only that but the black rubber that had the two long metal connected to a metal bar started swing back and forth violently. "Ah!!! Ghost! Somebody help!" Screamed Sakura. She started running and because it was so dark she tripped over a dead tree branch and fell flat on her face making her unconscious. 


	2. The Start of a New Beginning

Love Me For Who I Truly Am  
  
~Hope this story is okay~  
  
When Sakura came around from tripping over the dead twig, she found her surrounding different from what she witnessed that night. Getting up from the king sizes bed, she began walking toward the door. Right then the door opened appearing a pretty girl with long violet hair around the same age as Sakura. "Hi! I'm so glad you're awake!" The girl said happily. "Uh."Sakura stared at the girl speechlessly. "I bet you're starving so I brought up some food for you. Hopefully you would like them." Said the girl with the violet hair. "Um.er thanks. By any chance and not to be rude but.who are you? And where am I??" Asked Sakura with inquisitively. "Huh? O! Oh I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Well my name is Tomoyo and I found you this morning in the park. You looked worn out so I decided to bring you home." "Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura stated gratefully. "Your welcome! By the way what's your name and tell me about yourself. For instance how come you were sleeping in the park?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh my name is Sakura. And that place is called a park? Oh never mind, well my family abandoned me because we're poor and there's not enough food to go around. Ever since then I had been walking from state to state and sleeps where ever place I can find." Sakura lied. "Awww.how could they do this to you? I'm so sorry to hear this Sakura." Tomoyo said feeling sorry for her. "It's okay, I'm over it. Right now I'm just hungry. Say Tomoyo, can I have some of the food that you have here?" Sakura inquired shyly. "Yeah sure, go right ahead and eat all you want." She said giving Sakura the whole plate. Within two minutes the food were all gone. "Yum.hey you got any more foods?" Sakura asked giving Tomoyo a sheepish grin. Tomoyo sweat dropped, "Um yeah, I will go down to get more. Be right up!" Coming back from downstairs, Tomoyo set another plate of food next to Sakura. "These are kind of spicy, do you mind?" Asked Tomoyo. ~Spicy? What is that? I hope it doesn't taste yucky. ~ Sakura thought. "Ooh! I love foods that are spicy!" Giving Tomoyo a big smile, Sakura put one in her mouth. Before a second had pass, her face was turning into the color of a newly fresh tomato. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Sakura screamed at the top of her lung. "What what?! What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "It's HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Tomoyo!" Sakura cried as her nose started to get runny." Tomoyo looked at her confusedly, "Are you sure? I don't think I put a lot of hot sauce on it." Not believing Sakura, Tomoyo tried one herself. "DELICIOUS!!! It's a little bit spicy but this is ABSOLUTELY the best food I ever cooked Sakura!" Tomoyo cried with excitement. "I bet I can even win first prize if I entered the cooking contest." Tomoyo started chatting more on how good it is and how she should have everyone tries it. Yet there was something that she forgot: Leaving Sakura helplessly alone with a runny nose and a burning tongue. "TOMOYO! Help me out here!" Sakura exclaimed. Waking up from her daydream, Tomoyo ran out to get some water. "Here! Drink the water!" Tomoyo told Sakura handing her a cup of water. "There, you okay now Sakura?" "A little bit but better than before." Sakura said blowing her runny nose with a tissue. "Sakura, I'm so sorry I space out leaving you there powerlessly. Yet there's one thing I don't get. You said you love spicy food and well I tried some and it wasn't that hot. So how was it that you were shouting that it was hot?" Tomoyo asked mystified. "Hehehe.well I hope you are not angry but I was just kidding with you." Sakura lied to her since she can't think up any other reasons. "For real? Haha you really scared me before. Anyway since you were just joking, would you like to try another one?" Tomoyo asked. "NO!" Sakura shouted. "Huh?" Tomoyo asked puzzled. "I mean uh no.because I'm not hungry anymore but thanks." Sakura said quickly. Tomoyo gave her a smile, "Well I think it's pretty good. So if you want some later feel free to take them." "Yeah, maybe later I will." She smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~ LATER IN THE LATE AFTERNOON~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! I told my mother about the situation that you are in with being homeless and abandoned by your family. Therefore, I asked my mother if you could stay with us and she said yes!" Tomoyo told Sakura the news gleefully. "Really? Oh My God! Thanks a lot Tomoyo! You and your mom are the nicest person ever!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wow I'm flattered!" Tomoyo joked.  
  
Tomoyo started showing Sakura around the mansion. Every room they went into, you would hear a wow or a whoa coming from Sakura. After Tomoyo finished showing Sakura the last room, both of them were exhausted. "Tomoyo you are so lucky to live in such a big mansion and to have bodyguards coming with you everywhere." Sakura said envying her. "Well I wouldn't call it lucky when I need to have bodyguards following me where ever I go. But other than that, it's pretty okay." Tomoyo shrugged. "Oh yeah I forgot, my mother got you register for school so you will be starting school on Monday. Do you mind?" Asked Tomoyo. "Monday? School? Oh no I don't mind." Sakura assured her. "Oh that's great then! We could go to the school together and I can show you around. You know Sakura, I just have a feeling that we might become best friends and maybe even sisters!" Tomoyo told her breathlessly. Sakura smiled and said, "that will be great Tomoyo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~ON MONDAY MORNING~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!" Tomoyo yelled in Sakura's ear and threw a pillow at her. "What?" Sakura mumbled sleepily hardly noticing that a pillow was been thrown at her. "It's school time! Time to wake up! I'm sure you don't want to leave a bad impression on the first day of school do you?" Tomoyo warned her. "Aww.I'm so tired.let me sleep for 10 more minutes please?" Sakura begged. "Oh alright! But just 10 minutes." Tomoyo told her but she was fast asleep already.  
  
10 minutes later Tomoyo had to yank Sakura out of her bed. "I never know or even saw anyone that sleeps like you." Tomoyo remarked while breathing heavily. "Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly. When Sakura finally got ready with Tomoyo getting annoy with waiting, the bodyguard drove them to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~IN SCHOOL~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo walked Sakura to the main office where she was to remain to see which homeroom she will be assigned to, and went her own way. Later Tomoyo homeroom teacher walk into the classroom with Sakura tailing behind him. "Alright now class please settles down. I want to introduce you guys to a new student by the name of Sakura. I want all of you kids to treat her with respect and be nice to her understand?" Asked the teacher. "Yes." Roared the class. "Good, now Sakura I want you to sit behind Syaoran Li. Mr. Li please raises your hand." The teacher ordered. A cute boy with messy chestnut hair raised his hand. Sakura walked over to where he had his hand up. Just when Sakura is about to pass him, Syaoran stuck one of his feet out tripping Sakura and sending her to fall flat on her face again.  
  
~~~Hehehe.that was mean of Syaoran wasn't it? ~~~ Please review. :'( 


End file.
